Broken to Pieces
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows. What if Barnabas had changed his actions at the end of Dark Shadows? What if Angelique survived? What would become of these two confused lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, welcome to my new book! I want to shout out to Maricella, Julianne, Sherrie247, VesperLogan12 and Dark Magical Sorcers. This first chapter is the prologue to my book. It starts near the ending of Dark Shadows when Angelique is "dieing". DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dark Shadows or these characters.**

Prologue:

He looked into her eyes and back down to the beating heart resting in her arm in front of him. At that moment she looked so innocent and fragile, like she could break with a single touch. Her heart then cracked and broke into a million peices. He saw her give up as she slowly tilted her head to the side in defeat. Her eyelids drooped and she didn't stir when he lightly brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Why did he feel so horrible? Isn't this what he had wanted? She had given up, he didn't to have to worry about her any more causing him and his family harm. She was gone. His eyes welled up at the thought of losing her. But why? Didn't he want her to die after everything she had done to him? All those years he spent in that coffin thinking of different ways to defeat her if he ever got out seemed to be completely insignificant and wrong when he looked at her.

Then the feeling hit him like a crash of thunder striking inside his dead heart. Pangs of guilt surged through his body. He knew what it was all along, why he cared about her so. Why it hurt him to see her in pain. Why he hated seeing her die. He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This is the actual first chapter of Broken to Pieces. This takes place many years after Angelique supposedly died. Also, thank you VesperLogan12, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

"Good morning", Barnabas greeted Josette as he walked into the dining room. He strolled past Elizabeth, David, Emily (David's wife) and David's son Matthew to his usual spot at the head of the table. He looked over his family for moment, expecting to be his usual mostly content self. But he didn't. He decided to shake shake this concept from his head. He was content. _Right?_

The family carried on their usual conversations about the business. The cannery was doing well. He heard them discussing how everything was going for Carolyn in New York. He quite enjoyed having his family back. It did pain him to see everyone growing older and slowly passing away before his eyes, but he still had Josette by his side.  
He couldn't point out what was wrong with him. He had felt the same way towards Josette for a long time now. He liked her as a person, kind, sweet and relatively innocent. Very similar to the woman he fell in love with. But somehow he felt like his feeling for her had changed. He loved her, yes that part was true. But it wasn't romantically. He felt more like a loving brother to her. She was almost sufficating at times to him. But, she was very kind to him and seemed to enjoy his presence. He didn't want to pass that up and had no reason at all to hurt her in any way.

Sometimes he wondered if he had made the wrong decision by killing Angelique. He wished she would have changed. Often wondered if she could have eventually. He tried to cut off such thoughts from submerging in his brain. What was done was done. She was gone. Dead. She was going to burn in hell for all eternity. He caught hold of that thought for a moment and frowned. That thought completly ruined his breif moment of glee.

He could feel the guilt slowly ebmerge his body. _He_ had killed her, and he knew it. It wasn't something he liked to think about. He had told his family that he briefly went to converse with her after they left from the burning manor, but she died in the fire. They didn't seem depressed about it the slightest bit. They had no reason to. She had ruined some, well _most_ of their lives. He didn't blame them for that.

"Barnabas, are you okay?", David's wife Emily asked him kindly. Barnabas shook his head in agreement, he never let anyone know if something was bothering him. Not even Josette.

"Yes", he finally got out. She gave him a toothless grin and tucked a piece of her shoulder length light brown hair behind her ear. Emily had always been very kind to him for the time that they knew each other. David, now thirty-one had picked out a fabulous wife. She was very gentle and sweet and raised their young boy Matthew extremely well. It pleased him very much to see David so happy and the Collins family name was going to be passed down. David was the last male Collins at one point, besides Roger. _Wherever he was_.

Barnabas and Elizabeth were the main care-takers of David growing up. David had always been very fond of Barnabas. He was the best infulence for young David. That was just fine on some conditions, but he was also a blood-sucking vampire. Which isn't the best idol to have in life. Nevertheless, David grew up to be a fine man. David and Barnabas were the main contributors to the company now since Elizabeth was in her sixtes and didn't do much for the company. Ahe spent much of her time with Josette and her great nephew Matthew.

The boy was most certianly a delightful child. He smiled and giggled constantly, always asking questions. Emily had decided not to tell him about his families "uniqueness" until he was the age of five. He was only three and they thought that would be risky to tell a toddler. The rest of the family completely understood this. They didn't want him to spill the beans about most of their family having some _supernatural_ ability, just for Barnabas to hypnotize the whole town again.

Emily had known about the families secrets ever since David engaged to her some years ago. He met her at the library when he was in college. They were both in the supernatural department going through the various books on such topics. Emily had always seemed like she was different to him, like they both knew things others didn't. Far into their relationshonship he had decided to tell her about him being able to see his mother. He didn't want her to walk off on him right before marrige or when she deeply cared about him. But his interpretations were correct. She told him that she saw ghosts as well. They both embraced the fact that they had found somewone that they love and understood being different. When they were engaged he told her about his families upsurdity. She understood and grew to be a very good friend to everyone.

The whole family, and especially Josette, was delighted when they had their son, Matthew. Because Josette was a two- hundred old vampire she obviously was infertile. This pained her but she was glad that she could spend time with a child.

Barnabas took another drink of the glass of blood in front of him as Josette stood up when she was finished dining. She pleasantly walked over to Barnabas as if she wished to tell him something. Just as she stopped she looked as if to speak to him her eyes widened in her sockets. She grasped her neck and began breathing rapidly. She looked as if she was being suffocated as she gasped for air.

"Josette!", Barnabas shouted as she fell to the ground and stopped breathing. The family stirred and all looked in their direction.

"She's choking!", David spoke, "Someone help her!". Barnabas looked at Josette worriedly as Elizabeth came over and tried to help her. The family was concerned for Josette but she was already dead, so choking couldn't kill her. But they were definitly frightened about what was going on. How could she choke if she only drinnks blood? Barnabas took a step back from her and immediately knew what what going on with her, why she seemed as if she was being hanged, Voodoo_._

Barnabas thought that he saw movement out of the window and thrashed his head to face it. There, in the middle of the fresh layer of snow outside the large window stood a woman. She had long, black, silky hair framing her porcelain face. She was wearing a bright red suit red lipstick and devilishly smirking at Barnabas. He saw the evil in her eyes and immediatly a surge of realization went through him. _Angelique._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank everyone for commenting and following my story, please continue. That's all that you look foreward to as an author. I would like to thank Noveljoy for asking me if they could poat my work on their site. Soon you can read my work here and at . Also, I would like to mention my inspiration for this book. My main insiration was the song "Dirty work", by Halestorm. Feel free to check it out. Hope you enjoy,**

**Angelique**

****The realization hit him so hard he literally took a step back, gasping in the process. The family momentarily looked his way and Emily asked him cautiously,  
"What is it?". Brown clashed with blue as Barnabas stared into the icy abyss of her eyes. Emily traced his line of vision to find nothing more than the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. Her and her footseps had disapeared.  
"Barnabas?", Emily persisted.  
He slowly turned his focus to Emily and a knock on the door quickly followed. David carried Josette down the hall and Emily and Matthew followed him away. Elizabeth called out,  
"Coming", and walked down the hall to the door. Barnabas watched her go and followed her, ignoring Emily's questions. His mind raced as he headed towards the front of the house. How could Angelique be here? Was he going insane? She was dead, right? He had always wondered how Angelbay had kept on without it's leader. But she had obviously set up back-up plans for her company.  
What she had done really amazed him at times, how she did it all by herself. She was so strong independently. But so different than the woman he once knew. The clothing of the day made him want to wince in speculation, especially hers. It was outrageous for people to walk around in such articles. Her lips had turned a piercing shade of blood-red. Among the years someone had told him that it was called makeup, thus adding to the gigantic list of foreign words and ideas to him. Her attitude had barely changed though. He always remembered her as fierce, cunning and alluring.

Barnabas came back to his senses and took a step back from the woman in front of him as she opened the door. He stood where whoever it was could not see him, but he could hear them.

"Hello, my name is Angel Bouchard", he heard a familiar voice purr. So it was her. Calling her an angel would be quite the oxymoron in most respects. He heard Elizabeth gasp slightly and scold her,

"Angelique, but you're... you're dead", she stuttered. He almost knew Angelique was rolling her eyes.

"I have been dead for a long time, Elizabeth, Angelique reminded the older woman standing in front of her. It was so shocking to hear her voice after such a long time, almost twenty-five years now.

"Get out of here. You're not to lay a finger on anyone, am I clear?", Elizabeth continued. Barnabas moved forward so that he could see the two. Instantly Elizabeth shifted to the right, without walking.

"Crystal", Angelique answered. Her words so piercing, yet smooth around the edges. Her intense eyes scanned the house. After she had burned down Collinwood, Barnabas built a new, slightly larger one. Once her eyes locked with his a cold shiver went down his spine.

The entire room faded black and white except for her. Others movements were slower and blurred. All he could seem to focus on was her.

Hello, Barnabas. He heard her say it, but her lips weren't moving. He couldn't seem to respond to her either.

_The time has come for you to choose. I will be here tomorrow at midnight. I expect your answer by then. If you choose not to be with me than be ready to hurt. I've changed. Let the games begin._

Her words drove deep into his heart. He knew what he was feeling. He was scared of her, and he didn't like it. The world slowely morphed back into it's original state. He found himself staring where she had been before. Elizabeth was muttering words but he couldn't decipher them. As he slowly returned to the world her words became increasingly clearer.

"Barnabas, Barnabas is everything alright?", Elizabeth questioned.

"No", he answered and turned on his heel and headed down the hallway.

_Everything wasn't alright._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing and following my stories! Thank you everyone! My shout out this week goes to London Sparrow.**

"Should we leave?" Josette asked the disturbed vampire sitting next to her on the bed.  
"No", he replied solemnly and shook his head, "That will not ameliorate the situation. I would like you were I can keep an eye on you". She looked at him and down to her feet. A question spun around in her head and she dared to ask it.  
"Didn't you say that you killed her? How is she here?", Josette asked frantically. Barnabas looked up at the docile vampire sitting beside him and sighed.  
"I do not know the answer, love. We never found her body", he admitted. She let out a worried breath and hugged him, she didn't know if she would ever see him again. At first he kept stiff from her gesture, but then returned the kind gesture.  
"You will be fine", he gently reassured her as he stroked her brown teresses. He looked down at the marks on her neck and scowled. He hated seeing her in pain, especially inflicted pain. He slowly released her and she questioned,  
"You promise?". He slightly smiled as he nodded his head.  
"With heaven as my witness Josette, I swear it", Barnabas said. She smiled back at him and a knock quickly followed on the door.  
"Come in", Barnabas stated as he rose from the bed. Elizabeth waverly walked through the door and into his room unsurely.  
"What's going on Barnabas?", she asked, "I thought Angelique was dead".  
"As did I, Elizabeth", he confessed, "I sense her intentions are not good. I advise you to warn your children as well".  
"Yes, of course", Elizabeth said, "I suppose we're in for a real treat", she added sarcastically.  
"A treat that could result in many deaths", He added grimly. Elizabeth gulped and realized that she should be taking this seriously. The last time she dealt with her she would up with a half-dead werewolf daughter, overly disturbed nephew and charred rubble left where her home and cannery was. She wasn't going to mess with her now.

Elizabeth was a much older woman now, and she couldn't protect her family like she could before. The only person she had to protect her family was Barnabas. Though she knew that David was grown-up now she still looked at him as a little boy.

**11:59 Midnight**

Barnabas stood alone in the front parlor of his home, waiting for Angelique to burst threw the door and demand answers from him. He didn't know what to decide, and planned on winging it. Things most likely weren't going to go as planned anyway.

The clocks ran out twelve midnight and the doors opened, she was punctual after all. Her jet-black hair swayed in the wind as she took confident steps forward out of the winter breeze and into the historic manor. Barnabas collected himself and his thoughts, ready for the fight of his life. When she was completely inside the house the doors magically shut behind her.

Barnabas' mind raced as he took her in. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, if that was even possible. Her black hair framed her porcelain face perfectly, accenting her dark features. Her blood-red lips had yet to change though, resting in a subtle frown. She was wearing a matching red blazer and a black mini skirt paired with high-heeled black boots. Barnabas had to admit she looked relatively stunning, but he tried to focus on her piercing eyes that were locked on his, sending shivers down his spine.

He was a bit startled when she spoke,

"I'm not here to fight you, Barnabas", Angelique commented, trying to ease her nerves. That wasn't her intention, and she didn't plan on doing any fighting. She planned on flirting. Her voice like dark satin, flowing into his ears as he tried to concentrate on what she had said. He had been away from her for such a long time he almost forgot what it was like being in her presence. Terrifying.

She sashayed towards him till they were a few feet apart. Barnabas said nothing at the moment and mainly tried to maintain his stronger outer appearance. He didn't want her to know that she was getting to him. After a few moments of silence while they glared at one another he dared to ask,

"How are you alive?". Her frowned curved into a slight smirk as she replied,

"I'm not alive, isn't that obvious?". She walked confidently in a circle around him as he continued,

"Not exactly". Angelique extended her left arm and placed her perfectly pedicured red nails on his shoulder as she turned around. She walked in front of him and placed her free hand on his right shoulder as leverage to pull him closer to her. He sharply inhaled at her movement as she stepped even closer to him so they were mere inches apart. Barnabas felt like backing away from her but knew that it wouldn't create a positive reaction in any way so he stayed put. But struggled keeping a strong dominer as she moved her hands up to his collar and gently caressed him.

Barnabas could feel himself slowly succumbing to her but made himself resist. He raised his arms to hers and slowly pulled them back down to her sides as he took a baby step away from her. It was very difficult for him, but he made himself do it. He couldn't fall for her again just for history to repeat itself.

Angelique scowled at his gesture, pondering over the fact that he didn't want her. But maybe he did, she thought, he just wasn't going to show it. He was definitely getting stronger. She was caught off guard by his question,

"What do you want Angelique?", Barnabas questioned. She lightly sighed and looked back into his captivating black eyes. She knew what she wanted, she always had. Him. But she definitely couldn't make it that obvious. She had to make him want her first. Like she had done before.  
"Since I have returned I was wondering if you would consider my previous offer.", Angelique stated calmly. He didn't have to think long to know what she meant. He was either going to join her or wait in solitary confinement ten feet under ground until he did. He tossed the idea around in his head. He knew that she could return her companies original stance within days, sending his family back to despair.  
"I might... consider your proposal. Within time", Barnabas concluded. He didn't want to make this too easy for her, he still wanted the upper hand. He knew that if he immediately declined he could be back inside of his iron box within minutes. He would have no goodbyes at all, and when he returned they might all be dead. This wasn't something that he wanted and decided to play it safe.  
"Good", Angelique replied, leaning her head back, allowing him to see every inch of her. His eyes traced downward to her revealing neckline and darted back to the icy blue abyss of her eyes. He couldn't do this again. He wouldn't . Right?


End file.
